


The First four things

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: the team had to cope with Einsteins death. Now they have to deal with the new Einstein. A boy who doesn't know them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The First four things

**Author's Note:**

> A project I've had in mind since about 2018 to 2019. It's been there a while and I'm happy it's done. 
> 
> I hate the ending though. The second half of Darwin and all of Freud was me writing whatever came to mind so it's visibly not as polished as the rest. The whole...part where Einstein meets the team individually also isn't...great but it's there

The sky was overcast as it tended to be in England. There was a great silence in the tower. The ticking of the clocks being the only source of sound echoing through the halls. Churchill sat in his office, door locked. Phone pressed against his ear, his other hand writing down intel. He simply nodded to no one, as if the person on the other end could register his actions. The movement of his head causing the trail of smoke to make small, fluid loops. An aerial signature to an unseen document. 

Satisfied, he concluded his business and hung up the phone. He allowed himself to sit, dully listening to the muted pitter patter of rain against the window. It was the kind of white noise he needed right now. An excuse to sit with a blank mind, to quiet the thoughts and feelings swirling around in his head. 

* * *

It was their first meeting since Einsteins' funeral. It had stripped the dynamic that held the team together and left them aimless and loosely connected. 

Darwin was listless, holding up that gentlemanly demeanor. Subtle when he wanted to be but he could only stifle his emotions so much. Tesla, a loner from the start, didn't look Churchill in the eyes, opting to stare at the wall in front of him. 

Tapputi was consoling a bleary eyed Curie. Curie was usually stand offish towards people she didn't like but she wasn't emotionless. Tears threatened to spill from her still red eyes once more. No words left her, except for the occasional shaky breath. 

Freud, the man who held the key to deciphering emotions and the mind was .. neutral. He seemed more interested in reading the room, hands folded. 

It suddenly occurred to Churchill that he didn't really know what went through Freuds' mind. Sure, he was the best of the best when it came to psychology, but could he understand his own feelings the way he was certain he could understand others? 

Churchill could ponder that later.

He cleared his voice, drawing everyone's attention. Curie dabbed her eyes dry. Tesla seemingly offered more of his attention this time. 

" Well then, Super science friends. I know the past two weeks have been hard on us all, but I think it's time for us to start getting back into the swing of it. The war won't wait for us." 

Nothing but a stray cough or two came from the team. 

" According to Freud's reports, we should be able to start doing missions soon enough. For the time being I'd like you all to do some training if possible. We can't afford to lose _another_ one of you. "

There were no objections there. Not that Churchill would have allowed them to. 

"That being said, we will be adding a new member to the team to replace Einstein. It will take some time for him to get here, so I want you all to prepare yourselves for when he does arrive. Treat him with great care." Churchill instructed. 

This garnered a much larger reaction. 

Tesla scoffed. " So, we can be _replaced_ , just like _that_." 

" It would be easier to fight with a full team as opposed to being one short. The Nazis aren't stopping what they're doing just because we're in mourning. No, in fact, if they knew they would probably be _celebrating_ right now, the _bastards_." Churchill hissed at the thought. It was tasteless and exactly the thing the Nazis would do. 

Darwin let out a depressed sigh. " It's rather _cold_ , isn't it? You just die and it's like you were never there." He lamented over the fact. 

" That's the cold truth of war and life, Chuck. I'm sure you've seen it in nature yourself. War, nature, they're not so different in that regard. Society, that's..a whole other can of worms all together." Tapputi pointed out.

" Oh no, I'm _well_ aware. It's just that humans like to see themselves as different from beasts. I like to think we're better than that but sometimes I'm not too convinced." Darwin scratched his beard. 

" You can discuss the nature of...all of that in your own time. Regardless of how you feel about the replacement, he's already been chosen. If all goes well, then, hopefully you'll see him here soon." Churchill told them firmly. 

" So, this new guy. He sounds pretty strange. What's _his_ story? Who exactly _is_ he?" Tapputi asked with genuine curiosity. 

" For now, that's a secret. You'll all just have to wait and see." 

The meeting went on a little longer, although not much more was said. The team was dismissed, leaving everyone with mixed feelings. 

* * *

Einsteins' room used to be a place where one could come for just about anything. He was their heart, their second leader behind Churchill. No matter how dark and gloomy the outside was, somehow, this room was always full of sunshine. 

They used to joke that Einstein did Freuds' job better than the actual psychologist. A joke that Freud only half laughed along with. 

No one was laughing anymore. 

It was inevitable that they would clean out Einsteins' things. 

Curie stood in the middle, burning it into her memory. She wanted to keep this sanctuary, this last intangible aspect of her dearest friend here in the tower to herself. The bed, still made from his last morning. The papers both containing his last tangible thoughts and those holding the thoughts of others lay on his desk. Darwin entered, carrying a box to carry away the now useless things. 

"Oh, Curie, you're still here. I didn't know. Would you prefer if I gave you some more privacy?" Darwin asked tentatively. 

Curie shook her head. 

" No, no, it's... it's fine. I don't think I can do this on my own." She sniffed, blinking back more tears.

" We'll do it together. It's going to be awfully quiet without Einstein around." Darwin attempted some sort of conversation. If it helped, Curie didn't show it. 

" Did...did uh, Churchill tell you the new guy was supposed to move in here? When..when he comes?" He asked, shooting a quick look over as he started moving physics books into boxes. 

Curie felt her heart leap into her chest. It felt wrong. She knew she shouldn't blame whoever came next- it wasn't their fault they were going to be replacing someone so great. Churchill could have given them a different room, it wasn't like the tower was sparse with extra rooms. Then again, it wasn't like _Einstein_ was going to need any of his things back. 

It wasn't like there would ever _be_ another Einstein. 

He really was one of a kind. 

"No, but I should have figured. Still no news on who it is?" Curie asked back. Darwin relaxed as the conversation continued. 

"Churchill hasn't said a word since he brought it up and anyone who has tried to ask about it has just been told it's not for them to know yet." Darwin shrugged as he moved another set of books and papers into more boxes. 

" If Churchill is going through this length to keep their identity a secret, they must be very important. But Einstein was one of the biggest and most important members of the scientific community." Curie ran through as many names as she could remember. The science center was likely to have an archive of all notable scientists as well as what powers they were said to have. 

For the earlier ones, those at least partially turned into legends by their own work it was hard to say for sure what their powers explicitly were.

" Perhaps it's someone from a more distant past? I know that they had some very powerful candidates." Darwin pondered. It was a viable idea, after all, each member of the current team had been plucked from different years. Tesla and Freud were an interesting example. Born in the same year, yet taken from different parts of their lives. Freud an old man, Tesla in the beginning of middle age. 

"I have heard that he's been leaving the tower more often. Does anyone know where he's going?" Curie continued to probe, trying to stay distracted. 

"Honestly, it could be any _number_ of places. Between talking to various heads of state and military affairs that don't involve us, I would be more surprised if there _wasn't_ any time traveling." Darwin noted. He stood up, stretching. Another box.

The room was looking more empty now. Einstein had already been officially buried. It had been a large crowd of fellow scientists and personal acquaintances. The smell of rain and wet dirt filled her nose. 

Curie pulled away sharply. Another tear, she wiped it away quickly. 

Now the super science friends were burying him privately. 

Neither of them talked. What was there left to be said that hadn't already been said before? The sound of packing and moving filled the silence but even that became background noise...and then nothing. 

As Darwin moved the last of the boxes out, he turned to Curie, still lingering. 

"Marie-" Darwin cleared his throat awkwardly. It wasn't like him to address his teammates by their first name. 

"- you're a strong woman but you shouldn't handle this alone. I know you don't like Freud, but…." Darwin trailed off as Curie shot him a reluctant look.

"...it is his job after all. The point I'm trying to make is, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up. My door is always open if you want to talk, or just have a nice cup of tea." He offered, giving a worn smile. 

" I appreciate the offer." Curie answered. Darwin left and it was just her and the room again. This time it was truly empty. The final nail in Einsteins coffin had been hammered in. All there was left was for her to leave the funeral. 

* * *

The news came suddenly. Paradoxically. 

They knew what to expect yet caught off guard. Someone unknown yet still present. New and old. 

No one moved at first.

Churchill wasn't even sure they were breathing either, if it wasn't for the steady stream of smoke from Freud. Even that wasn't truly an indicator. 

"Let me get this _straight_. You... _cloned_ Einstein. You made a genetic _copy_ , stuck him in a _vat_ and now you're taking him out of it and bringing him here for the _express_ purpose of _killing_." Darwin asked in disbelief.

" That is correct." Churchill confirmed, no shadow of doubt or concern. 

" Isn't that… _questionable_? It's practically turning a human into a living weapon. How will he function _outside_ of battle? How long is he supposed to _live_?" Darwin pressed, unsatisfied with the vague, half hearted answer. 

"The US scientists assure me that he will be fine. What happens to him after he leaves their custody is on us. Responsibility of his mental well-being is Freuds' responsibility as usual. The rest of the team will take turns with his education. As for how he handles war, well, that's up to him." Churchill declared, his thoughts on the matter settled. 

"Besides, how is turning _him_ into a living weapon different from what _you_ all are now?" Churchill questioned. 

The room was tense as the super Science Friends half glared at him. He wasn't entirely _wrong_ , it was what he had turned them into. Even if they had come to terms and accepted their roles, they had had lives before this. 

"Churchill, If I may propose some questions?" Freud asked, taking a drag from his cigar. 

Churchill studied Freuds' face, hard. A silent battle of wills and reading each other. The other members didn't say a word, instead watching. Darwin cleared his throat, as Freud began to speak. 

" I only ask as the man responsible for Einsteins' mental health. As you've stated before. I, of course, only want to do my best for our newest member." Freud purred as he quirked an eyebrow. 

Churchill grumbled, relenting.

" Alright, fine. What are your questions?" 

A sly grin spread across Freuds' face. It was the same weasley smile he gave whenever he thought himself clever. Curie often _dreaded_ it whenever he brought the damn thing out. Always that self assuredness that he was right. Curie wanted to scowl, but she knew he had to stick fast to his belief in his work or lose his powers. 

She doubted that was the main motivation behind why he did what he did if at all. 

"You claim that his well-being is going to be mainly up to us and to himself. What about _you_? You're _just_ as responsible for us here as well as on the battlefield. Yet with _this_ clone, you're willing to cut corners with Einstein. Is he worth _less_ to you?" Freud asked, daring Churchill to explain his oversight. 

"Of course not. Do you know how many resources went into making Einstein? How many times they had to repeat the same process, unsure if _this_ will be the one who makes it?" Churchill growled, furious at the thought that he would be that absent from the details. 

"For all your efforts in keeping an eye on the project, you don't sound too interested in what happens _after_ he comes out." Freud commented. He sat up, leaning forwards. 

His hands were no longer busy taking notes or drawing. They were still. Freud, for all his unprofessionalism and pervertedness, was very much capable of being a predator when it came to words. 

He made a living off of words, he knew which buttons to press and how to press them. For the most part, when he wasn't getting led astray with his own theories. 

"Listen, Freud, I brought you on board for several reasons. Don't think I _haven't_ been keeping tabs on him or any of you. That's why you're here. You're supposed to be the specialist for the...mind stuff. I'm here to keep you all running smoothly as a team. I can't babysit and run a war at the same time. We have to work together. I thought that was something I made clear in the beginning." Churchill responded, annoyed with Freuds' question.

" In that case, I take it _I'll_ be the biggest influence on this new Einstein from now on." Freud mused, not batting an eye at Churchill's remarks. Freud knew the power that came with the influence in his name. What he was known for. Even if he didn't agree or approve of the negative reactions, it still held leverage. 

Churchill furrowed his brow. 

"Freud. I want you to make sure he's right in the head, not fill it with pervertedness. He's going to be going through a lot. I don't need him being distracted by dirty thoughts. I know for you it's what makes _your_ powers run, but that's not the case for Einstein. You understand what I'm asking you to do, don't pretend you don't." Churchill was exasperated by now. Freud and his antics had a way of getting to just about everyone.

" What if _I_ see fit to ' fill his head with dirty thoughts' to make sure that he's ' _right in the_ _head_ '?." Freud laid down his last card, forcing Churchill to play his. 

" You leave me no choice but to keep a close eye on you and Einstein. Don't make me regret saving you." Churchill glared at Freud. 

" Oh, I certainly _hope_ you keep an eye on Einstein." Freud said simply, unbothered.

* * *

The day had come with no fanfare, no alert ahead of time that their new Einstein was to arrive. He simply stood there in front of them. Much _younger_ than they expected, but they were witness to a man rising from the dead. 

A man coming fresh into the world- arguably a new person- picking up where his predecessor left off was no easy task. For a mere boy, even harder. 

Einstein- or perhaps it was more fitting to call him Albert- was looking around timidly. Darwin inhaled sharply, standing stiffly as he laid his eyes on the boy. 

Tesla grimaced at the realization that they would have a child in their midsts. Someone they would have to watch their words around, would have to give lessons to. Tesla was not a family man and everyone knew it. 

"This _isn't_ Einstein." Tesla said bluntly, ignoring him. 

After Churchill admonished Tesla and a stiff but polite introduction by Darwin, the rest of the team followed suit.

Now that he was here, they were going to have to accept and live with it. 

Curie took to this new Einstein with some hesitation but easily welcomed him before the others. A reignition of a deep friendship and a protective care that Einstein didn't know he craved so badly until then. 

She was the first to stay by his side and the last to leave it. The guidance he sorely needed, a strong hold to build himself upon. 

Einstein learned to get used to and even enjoy being alone for periods of time. To collect his thoughts and think them through. His face was buried in a book, testing out his ability to read when he heard a knocking on the door. 

Tapputi, he was sure that was her name, poked her head in. The two simply looked at each other, neither sure of who to speak first. 

She smiled, an uneasy smile but an attempt at being friendly was better than nothing.

"So, Einstein- do you mind..me calling you Einstein?" She started, standing in the half closed doorway. 

"Uh, yeah. It's my name...why wouldn't I be?"

"I just wanted to make sure. How's the being alive thing working out for ya so far? Not too- not too stressful?" She asked, her eyes searching his expression. 

" I've only been alive for a few weeks. I think it's ok. Better than not being alive. It's hard getting used to time. It's kinda funny isn't it? I know so much about time and physics but actually experiencing time..just... going by. It's..strange." Einstein looked down, he had never really talked about existing. Now that he had he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep going or not. 

" Once you get to be my age, time starts feeling really weird. It's here and it's back there in the past and it's there just beyond you in the future- long story short, if you need someone to talk to about life, don't forget you can always talk to me. I've got the most life experience out of everyone here so that makes me an expert." She reassured him, giving him a wink. 

Einstein was more at ease, although no less confused about life. He was grateful for the offer nonetheless. 

Tesla, he met by chance in the hallways outside of the dining room. He was a strange man, who he quickly learned was largely a shut in. Despite never seeing him for long, Einstein learned a lot about him. Tesla's fear of germs, his peculiarities. His love for pigeons to soothe the stings of his losses. 

He never said much to Einstein other than a hurried hello and goodbye. 

Darwin was more open to the idea of being somewhat friendly towards him. He went so far as to offer him to sit and talk over tea in his room. 

"Albert, have you talked to the other super science friends? I mean not just in passing, but...like we are now?" Darwin asked as he stirred his tea. 

"Uh, well, I've been spending a lot of time with Curie and Tapputi drops by to talk sometimes. I don't see Tesla very often and Churchill- well we all see Churchill everyday so…" Einstein tried the tea. It was different from the water he was used to. He let it linger in his mouth, savoring the flavors and trying to discern the difference between the water and what was added to it. 

"How are you liking the tea?" Darwin smiled warmly. Despite this warmth there was a distance between them. Almost like he was holding Einstein at arm's length. 

" It's ok. I mean it's not like I have a lot to compare it to." Einstein looked around, observing the skeletons and decor. 

"Did you pick out all of those skeletons and specimens yourself?" He asked Darwin in awe. 

"Oh no, not all of them. I had to purchase some from other people across the globe and have them brought to me for studying. This is just a small sample of the collection I had back home." Darwin laughed, putting his tea down. 

" Do you like animals? The natural world is very beautiful. It's so vast and vibrant." Darwin found himself starting to drift off into a nostalgia. 

" Churchill gave me a set of books to read through and one was called an Atlas. Plus there's all that..other stuff that was already there when I woke up." Einsteins' voice had been so eager to share something to the conversation, trailed off at the end. It was as if he were starting to realize something about himself. He hadn't been bothered by it but now it was starting to eat away at him. Small doubts starting to stir. 

"Mr. Darwin, has there ever been anything.. _like_ me out there? I heard you went on a long journey and saw a lot of animals and people." Einstein found himself fidgeting with the handle of his cup, as if his hands needed to do something. They suddenly had a life of their own. 

"Well, there are, regrettably, many children without parents. Usually these orphans are taken in by relatives or people who run what are called orphanages. In the wild it's not unusual for a juvenile to lose one or both of their parents..or for parents to lose one or more of their offspring. " Darwin lamented. It was harsh reality but a bitter truth was better than a sweet lie. 

"Am...I an orphan?" Einstein asked, watching Darwin intently. 

" We don't... really know _what_ to call you. You don't really have parents. I mean the original Einstein did and by extension so do you." Darwin stalled, realizing his mistake. 

"I don't...get it. What _am_ I?" The room was still. Even before the question was raised it was somewhat lively. A budding connection between the two. Now there was just a lost desperation. 

"Look, Einstein. You're still plenty young. You have all the time in the world to figure it out. You're still just a boy and a super Science Friend at that. You can consider us your family of sorts if it would put your mind at ease." Darwin did his best to reassure Einstein. 

"I.. I guess." Einstein retreated into himself, his mind a flurry of questions. 

"Thanks for the tea."

* * *

Freud sat across from Einstein, listening to him tell about his existence so far. 

" So, you're plagued with a newfound sense of... confusion and questioning. Searching for the meaning of life." Freud assessed, watching the boy look down at his hands. He was infinitely more interested in those than the conversation. 

"Darwin says I'll figure it out. Besides, I have a head full of brains and I've got powers." Einstein offered as a weak counter to Freuds' observation, not wanting to be seen as weak.

"Both of which were _given_ to you as opposed to _earned_ like the rest of us." Freud pointed out. 

"They're still- they're _still_ mine." Einstein protested defensively. 

"I'm not saying they weren't. They belonged to the _original_ Einstein and now they belong to _you_. He was him and you are you." Freud started pausing to let it sink in for Einstein. 

"The question is...who _are_ you? A _boy_. A member of the super Science Friends. A genius. These are things that were a given before you got here. Who are you and where are you as a person going? This war won't last forever and neither will this part of your life." Freud lectured. 

Einstein sank into his seat, reluctant to address these topics. He had just gotten here and now he was being asked questions about a future when he was barely able to stand in the present. 

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. Isn't this a bit much?" Einstein complained. 

"We'll tackle it piece by piece. You and me. I'm just trying to help." Freud leaned back in his chair. 

" Yeah, well, maybe I want to figure out who I am on my own. Maybe I don't want to be told who I am." Einstein huffed, feeling antsy. 

" We just want what's best for you. I know as a teenager and a newly minted _human_ , you want your own independence. You _want_ space. We'll _give_ you that space. But you also _need_ guidance." Freud stressed, putting down his pen. 

"... you'll let me figure myself out?" Einstein asked, eyeing Freud. 

"Outside of Churchills orders, yes. I'll let you come to me instead when you see fit. I promise. 

"Alright. I'll..trust you." 

"So, I'll see you next week then." Freud confirmed as he got up to open the door for him. 

"Uh, sure." Einstein paused before leaving. 

"Doctor Freud. I want to thank you all for what you've done for me." Einstein had been so reluctant to speak in depth yet now he had an infinite thing to say. 

Freud gave a tired smile.

"Oh Einstein. We may not get along or understand each other well, but we're a team. An odd not quite family that now includes you too."


End file.
